Usuario:Shinitenshin
Mi Sandbox: Usuario:Shinitenshin/Sandbox Mi Firma: Usuario:Shinitenshin/Firma |} Userboxes Sobre mi Hola, me llamo Shinitenshin, vivo en Venezuela, tengo 11 años, soy la prima de Shi-oneechan y AMO japón. Me gusta patinar, ver anime, dibujar, leer manga, comer sushi y practicar Karate. Estoy aprendiendo a hablar y escribir japones, a utilizar Adobe Photoshop y estoy creando un manga (bueno eso creo). Empeze a ver animes cuando Shi-nee me mostró Inuyasha, despues Naruto y un tiempo despues Shiromaru-san me mostró Bleach y me invito a esta wiki, desde entonces... me encanta!. Soy OTAKU hasta la muerte!!! '':D Archivo: Insignia.jpg Personajes favoritos '' user70513_pic59141_1220152491.jpg|Kuchiki Rukia soi_fong_1165.jpg|Suì-Fēng imagesCAPYFJWY.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer imagesCA7748YT.jpg|Urahara Kisuke imagesCAIY09IV.jpg|Shunsui Kyōraku imagesCAD76Y0M.jpg|Tia Harribel imagesCAF869RV.jpg|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez imagesCAY1Z7ZK.jpg|Jūshirō Ukitake Yoruichi.jpg|Yoruichi Shihōin Nozomi.jpg|Nozomi Kujō margera_insecto.jpg|Wonderweiss Margela '' *Kuchiki Rukia *Suì-Fēng *Ulquiorra Cifer *Urahara Kisuke *Shunsui Kyōraku *Tia Harribel *Grimmjow Jaegerjaque *Jūshirō Ukitake *Yoruichi Shihōin *Nozomi Kujō *Wonderweiss Margela Paginas favoritas #Rukia Kuchiki #Ulquiorra Cifer #Wonderweiss Margela #Shinji Hirako Liberaciones favoritas '''Shikai: ' #Sode no Shirayuki (Kuchiki Rukia) Sode no Shirayuki.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki suzumebachi_karakura.jpg|Suzumebachi Ceniza Haineko.jpg|Haineko Hirako_sakanade.jpg|Sakanade senbonzakura_kageyoshi_manga.jpg|Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Hyorinmaru.jpg|Daiguren Hyorinmaru Barragan_Resurreccion.jpg|Arrogante pandtera.jpg|Pantera tebza.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu ulquiorra_s.jpg|Murcielago #Suzumebachi (Suì-Fēng) #Hyorinmaru (Tōshirō Hitsugaya) #Haineko (Rangiku Matsumoto) #Sakanade (Hirako Shinji) Bankai: ''' #Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Kuchiki Byakuya) #Tensa Zangetsu (Kurosaki Ichigo) #Daiguren Hyorinmaru (Tōshirō Hitsugaya) '''Resurrección: #Murcielago (Ulquiorra Cifer) #Pantera (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) #Arrogante (Baraggan Luisenbarn) #Los Lobos (Coyote Starrk) #Escolopendra (Loly Aivirrne) Batallas Favoritas ulquiorra_vs_ichigo_manga.jpg|Ichigo vs Ulquiorra ichigo_vs_grimmjow_zoom.jpg|Ichigo vs Grimmjow rukia vss aaroniero.jpg|Rukia vs Aaroniero sode no shirayuki rukia 2.jpg|Rukia vs Sode no Shirayuki kenpachi vs ichigo manga.jpg|Ichigo vs Kenpachi siufen.jpg|Sui Feng vs Barragan Yoruichi y Soi Fong.jpg Mis contribuciones *130.Suspicion2 (of Tears) *Bleach: Memories of Nobody (novela) *Bau *Nozomi Kujō *152. The Speed Phantom *153. Empty Dialogue *154. The God of Flash *Aya Hirano *363. Superchunky from Hell *359. The Frozen Obelisk En construcción *360. Shock of the Queen En construcción *361. I Hate Loneliness, But It Loves Me En construcción *362. Howling Wolves En construcción *364. Grinning Revengers En construcción Animes Favoritos Estos son mis Animes/Mangas preferidos. Pandora Hearts Pandora Hearts wiki '' Pandora hearts alice.jpg|Pandora Hearts Pandora5.jpg|Pandora Hearts. Alice, Gilbert y Oz pandora(2).jpg|Pandora Hearts. Break, Sharon, Alice, Echo, Gilbert y Oz pandora_hearts_blog.jpg|Pandora Hearts Pandora_Hearts_Wallpaper_by_MyVampireLullaby.jpg|Pandora Hearts, Gilbert, Alice, Break, Sharon y Oz Echo.jpg|Echo echodibujar.jpg|Echo guhjnkm.jpg|Eliot Nightray oz_portada_color.jpg|Oz Vessalius pandora_10.jpg|Glen Baskerville gil_manga_color.jpg|GIlbert Nightray oz_gil_portada.jpg|Gilbert y Oz Alice_1.jpg|Alice B-rabbit MinitokyoPandoraHeartsScans_4130-1.jpg|Jack y Oz pandora hearts leo elliot oz.jpg|Eliot (abajo), Leo (en medio) y Oz pandora15.jpg|Rufus Barma break.jpg|Break Xerxes break_gil.jpg|Break y Gil zwei.jpg|Zwei legado_abyss.jpg|El Legado del Abyss o La Voluntad del Abyss abril.jpg agosto.jpg diciembre.jpg Oz Bezarius, heredero de una de las 4 casas ducales, ha cumplido 15 años. Su vida es privilegiada y libre de preocupaciones, oscurecida sólo por la ausencia de su padre. En la ceremonia de mayoría de edad de su cumpleaños número 15 todo cambia, sin que él pueda entenderlo, es llevado a una prisión llamada "Abyss”, En esta prisión, él es salvado por una "Chain" llamada Alice, igual conocida como B-Rabbit (Bloodstained Black Rabitt, Bloody Rabbit o Black Rabbit), En el momento que ellos logran escapar del Abyss llegan a enterarse que en realidad transcurrieron 10 años. La historia sigue con Oz tratando de encontrar la verdad atrás de Alice, el Abismo y una rara organización conocida como Pandora. La serie hace referencia al libro de Lewis Carroll “Alicia en el país de las maravillas” y “Alicia a través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí” y puede ser considerada como fantasía y misterio. Personajes preferidos: *Alice B-Rabbit *Break Xerxes *Leo Baskerville *Jack Vessalius *Sharon Reinswort *Oz Vessalius *Gilbert Nightray, "Gil" *Echo/Zwei *Vincent Nightray *Rufus Barma *Eliot Nightray *El Legado del Abyss *Glen Baskerville *Lily Baskerville Fairy Tail Lucy Heartfilia, una joven maga de 17 años de edad especializada en la magía de espíritus celestiales, huye de erza_scarlet_samurai.jpg|Erza Scarlet Fairy tail 22.png Erza scarlet titania.jpg Lucy maid.jpg Lucy heart.jpg su hogar y viaja a la tierra de Fiore para cumplir su sueño de unirse al gremio de magos Fairy Tail.16 En el camino, conoce a Natsu Dragonil, un joven que busca a su padre adoptivo —un dragón llamado Igneel—,17 y que viaja acompañado de su mejor amigo, un gato llamado Happy. Poco después, un impostor del Salamander de Fairy Tail se presenta en Fiore y Lucy, al creer que en verdad es un miembro de dicho gremio, decide seguirlo aunque la intención de éste es venderla como esclava. Por lo tanto, Natsu la rescata y le revela que él es el verdadero Salamander, pues cuenta con las habilidades de un Dragon Slayer (esto es, magia especializada en el dominio de poderes de tipo dragón la cual se caracteriza por su antigüedad). Tras esto, le ofrece unirse a Fairy Tail y ella acepta. Una vez que llega al gremio, Lucy conoce a Erza Scarlet, una maga especializada en el equipamiento de armaduras y armas, así como a Gray Fullbuster, un mago experto en el control del hielo. A partir de entonces, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza y Happy forman un equipo para acudir a las distintas misiones que existen en el gremio (las cuales ofrecen a cambio una recompensa cuyo valor depende del grado de dificultad de la misión). Conforme transcurre la serie, se dan a conocer otros gremios que buscan casi siempre superar y destruir a Fairy Tail, por lo que los miembros del gremio deben unir fuerzas y evitar que sus oscuros propósitos se cumplan. Personjes favoritos: *Lucy Heartphilia *Erza Scarlet, "Titania" Erza ToraDora Ryūji Takasu; quien está frustrado por tratar de verse bien al entrar a segundo año de secundaria. A pesar de su taicga.jpg|Taiga y Yuusaku Toradora.jpg|Toradora. Taiga, Minori toradora_1.jpg|Toradora toradora_2.jpg|ToraDora taiga_2.jpg|Taiga Aisaka Taiga_3.jpg|Aisaka Taiga taiga_4.jpg|Aisaka Taiga taiga-patada.jpg|Taiga y Ryuuji ryuji.jpg|Takasu Ryuji Minorin.jpg|Minori Kushieda yasuko.jpg|Yasuko Takasu personalidad gentil, sus ojos los hacen parecer un delicuente intimidante, de manera que se siente sin posibilidades de encontrar una novia pronto; y tampoco tiene amigos muy cercanos. Luego de haber sido saludado por su madre con resaca en la mañana; Ryūji va a la escuela y está feliz al encontrarse con que será compañero de curso de su mejor amigo Kitamura Yūsaku y la chica de la que está enamorado, Minori Kushieda. De todos modos, ahí es cuando inesperadamente choca con “el animal más peligroso y del más alto riesgo de la escuela”-Taiga Aisaka- quien también va a estar en este curso, y es una buena amiga de Minori. Taiga tiene una actitud negativa hacia los demás, y no dudará en morder a la gente. Después de encontrarse con Ryūji, él le desagrada. Taiga viene de una familia adinerada, pero se ha mudado a vivir sola por motivos familiares. Casualmente, está viviendo en un departamento al lado de la casa de Ryūji. Cuando Ryūji descubre que Taiga está enamorada de Yūsaku, y Taiga se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Ryūji por Minori; Ryūji sugiere que deberían cooperar para lograr sus objetivos. Taiga se aprovecha del hecho de que Ryūji hará cualquier cosa para acercarse a Minori. Ella lo hace su sirviente personal, de modo que termina haciendo todas las tareas del hogar (cocinar y limpiar). Taiga pasa mucho tiempo en la casa de Ryūji; tanto que ella podría ser considerada un miembro de su familia. Desde que Ryūji pasa más tiempo con Taiga, él se ha abierto al mundo de Taiga y a un lado de ella que la mayoría de la gente no conoce. Ambos también tratan de ayudarse a mejorar la imagen que los demás tienen de ellos. De todos modos la gente de la escuela comienza a extrañarse de su relación y los rumores empiezan a expandirse a sus espaldas. Personajes preferidos: *Aisaka Taiga *Minori Kushieda *Takasu Ryuuji *Yasuko Takasu Vampire Knight vampire.jpg vampire1.jpg vampire2.jpg vampire3.jpg vampire_kaname.jpg|Kaname Kuran vampire_yuuki.jpg|Yuuki Kuran (Cross) Esta historia narra la difícil vida de Yuki, quien fue rescatada por un vampiro, Kuran Kaname, quien la lleva con el director de la Academia Cross. Esta importante y distinguida academia tiene un secreto, sus alumnos de la clase nocturna son vampiros. Yuki y Zero, un chico procedente de una familia de cazadores de vampiros cuyos padres fueron asesinados por un vampiro. Sólo ellos conocen el secreto y se ocupan de mantener el orden en la Academia. Zero odia a los vampiros más que a nada en el mundo. Personajes favoritos: *Zero Cross *Yuuki Kuran (Cross) *Kaname Kuran, Kaname-oniisama. *Aido, "Idol-senpai" Special A Desde pequeña, Hikari Hanazono, entrenaba duro para convertirse en una poderosa luchadora libre, su esfuerzo, special a3.jpg|Special A special_aa.jpg|Special A imagehh.jpg|Special A le valió para ser la más fuerte de todas, sin embargo, un día llegó a su casa un niño llamado, Kei Takishima. Kei venció rápidamente a Hikari, desde entonces, Hikari decide, buscar todas las formas para derrotar a Kei, al extremo de ir al mismo instituto que él. En el instituto Hikari, sobresalió mucho en los estudios, convirtiéndose en la estudiante número 2 del Instituto, siendo el uno, nada más y nada menos que su eterno rival Kei. En este instituto, Kei y Hikari, pertenecerán a un selecto grupo de estudiantes, conformados por los mejores siete alumnos del instituto, el salón Special A, allí conocerán diversas personalidades, y a todo tipo de personas con los que vivirán todo tipo de situaciones graciosas y divertidas en este prestigioso instituto. Y veremos a un Kei que poco a poco va descubriendo el amor que siente por Hikari. Personaje preferidos: *Takashima Kei *Hikari Hanazono Kaicho wa Maid-sama kaicho.jpg|Kaicho wa Maid-sama kaicho1.jpg|Kaicho wa Maid-sama kaichou_wa_maid-sama!.jpg|Kaicho wa Maid-sama Kaichou-wa-Maid-sama1.jpg|Kaicho wa Maid-sama kaichou-wa-maid-sama-ep-13-3.jpg|Kaicho wa maid-sama, Los Tre Idiotas La Preparatoria Seika era antes una preparatoria para hombres, pero recientemente ha pasado a ser un colegio mixto. Siendo apenas 20% de mujeres y con un 80% de hombres, Ayuzawa Misaki toma en sus manos el poder de hacerlas sentir seguras convirtiendose en la "Kaicho" (presidenta) del consejo estudiantil. Después de ser elegida Kaicho, se gana muy mala fama como dictadora feminista entre los alumnos varones , quienes la odian; pero a pesar de su apariencia ruda, trabaja en Maid Caffé Latte a medio tiempo. Desafortunadamente, Usui Takumi, el chico más popular del colegio -no solo entre las chicas, sino también entre los chicos- toma interés en ella despues de verla vestida con su uniforme de maid, lo que causa situaciones muy divertidas y hasta románticas a lo largo del manga. Personajes favoritos: *Usui Takumi *Misaki Ayuzawa *Hinata *Los Tres Idiotas Hiyokoi Hiyori es una chica que mide tan sólo 1.40 metros y que antes de entrar a clases sufrió un accidente por lo que Hiyokoi5.jpg Hiyokoi3.jpg Hiyokoi6.jpg Hiyokoi2.jpg Hiyokoi1.jpg no pudó ingresar al principio del año, pero volvio despues de recuperarse. Él problema es que ella es muy tímida y su puesto se encuentra al lado de un chico popular llamado Yuushin que mide 1.90 metros (50 cm de diferencia). Yuushin y Hiyori son personas otalmente distintas, Yuushin alegre y extrovertido y Hiyori timida e introvertida, Yuushin poco a poco hace que más personas se acerquen "Hiyorin" (apodo que el le puso por su cabello amarilla y corta estatura, ya qu significa Pollito) haciendo que está se abra y empiece a hablar más y tener más amigos... asi como tener su primer amor... Personajes favoritos: *Hiyori *Hirose Yuushin Kimi ni Todoke Sawako Kuronuma, llamada Sadako por sus compañeros dado su parecido con el personaje de El Aro sawak0p.jpg|Sawako Kuronuma sawako.jpg|Sawako Kuronuma kimi_ni.jpg|Kimi ni Todoke kimi ni todokee.jpg|Kuronuma Sawako y Yano kimi3.jpg|Kimi ni Todoke (película original del remake estadounidense The Ring), siempre se ha expresado mal, o mejor dicho, no sabe cómo hacerlo, su mejor intento de una amable sonrisa es fácilmente confundido con un gesto psicótico o la cara del más aterrador espíritu maligno, impidiendo esto durante toda su vida que la gente conozca su dulce e inocente carácter. Hay rumores sobre que Sawako puede ver fantasmas, maldecir a las personas y traer mala suerte a quien se aproxime a ella. Pero cuando su imagen a seguir, el popular muchacho Shouta Kazehaya, comienza a hablar con ella, todo cambia; se encuentra en un nuevo mundo, tratando de hacer amigos, hablando con gente diferente y no puede agradecer lo suficiente a Kazehaya por darle estas oportunidades. Lento pero seguro, florece un dulce amor entre los dos, ya que sin embargo deberá superar muchas circunstancias y obstáculos en el camino, especialmente las inseguridades y temores de ambos. Personajes favoritos: *Kuronuma Sawako *Kazehaya Shota Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Naruto Uzumaki es un ninja adolescente que tiene encerrado en su interior al Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas tenten.jpg|Tenten anko.jpg|Anko Mitarashi byakugan_hinata.jpg|Hinata Hyuuga Deidara017.jpg|Deidara GaaraKazekage.jpg|Sabaku no Gaara HinataHyuga.jpg|Hinata Hyuuga jiraiya_stance.jpg|JIraiya KAkashi.jpg|Kakashi lee_gay.jpg|Rock Lee y Gay sensei minato-gamabunta.jpg|Minato Naruto111.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki neji hyuuga shippuden.jpg|Neji Hyuuga sakura_haruno_shipp.png|Sakura Haruno temari1.png|Temari tsunade.jpg|Tsunade cochinito.jpg|Shizune deidara_tobi.jpg|Deidara y Tobi hermanos_uchiha.jpg|Hermanos Uchiha. Madara e Izuna Uchiha hida3.jpg|Hidan hidan2.jpg|Hidan hidan^^.jpg|Hidan Itachi1.jpg|Itachi itachi2.jpg|Itachi Uchiha kibaa.jpg|Kiba Kurenaiii.jpg|Kurenai narutosss.jpg|Jiraiya, Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Kabuto, Orochimaru ororchi.jpg|Orochimaru sasori.jpg|Sasori sasori2.jpg|Sasori sasori3.jpg|Sasori Shinio.jpg|Shino Aburame Kyūbi Doce años antes del inicio de la serie, este demonio atacó a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, matando a muchas personas. Como consecuencia, el líder de la aldea (el Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze) sacrificó su vida utilizando el Shiki Fūjin para sellarlo dentro de Naruto cuando era un recién nacido, con lo que esperaba detener la masacre. Por ello, Naruto fue víctima de maltratos por quienes lo consideraban como el propio Kyūbi. A manera de solución, el Tercer Hokag (quien tuvo que reasumir el mando luego del sacrificio del Cuarto Hokage) publicó un decreto donde prohibía a cualquiera la mención sobre el ataque del Kyūbi, y quien lo hiciera sería severamente castigado. Doce años más tarde, Naruto se gradúa de la Academia Ninja usando su técnica clones de sombra , proveniente del pergamino prohibido de la aldea, el cual había robado tras ser engañado por el ninja renegado Mizuki, con el supuesto fin de salvar a su maestro Iruka Umino. Este encuentro le permitió a Naruto percatarse de que él era el recipiente contenedor del Kyūbi, y que había alguien que lo estimaba y lo reconocía moralmente como una persona. Personajes favoritos: *Haruno Sakura *Hyuuga Hinata *Uzumaki Naruto *Hyuuga Neji *Gaara *Temari *Rock Lee *Deidara *Tenten *Uzumaki Minato *Hatake Kakashi *Tsunade *Anko Mitarashi *Jiraiya *Itachi Uchiha *Sasori *Hidan *Kiba *Kurenai *Tobi/Madara *Shino Aburame *Shizune *Tonton *Orochimaru Inuyasha thumb|262px|Inuyasha Durante el periodo Sengoku, un hanyō llamado InuYasha había robado la perla de las cuatro almas (la Shikon no Tama) con el objetivo de convertirse en un yōkai completo, sin embargo, su plan es frustrado debido a que una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyō, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, le disparó una flecha sagrada, clavándolo en el árbol Goshinboku, dejándolo paralizado y dormido por los posteriores cincuenta años mientras que la sacerdotisa, antes de morir, había pedido que su cuerpo sea quemado junto con la joya. Luego de 500 años, en el Japón contemporáneo, Kagome Higurashi, una adolescente de 15 años, es atrapada por un monstruo cuyo espíritu estaba sellado dentro del Pozo devorahuesos del templo Shinto en donde ella vive, ya que su abuelo lo cuida, transportándola a la era Sengoku, en donde conoce a InuYasha y descubre su situación actual relacionada con la Shikon no Tama. En un incidente provocado por un cuervo y la ayuda de Kagome, la joya fue destruida en miles de fragmentos, que volaron y posteriormente desaparecieron en distintas partes del territorio. Debido a esto, InuYasha y Kagome tienen la misión de recuperar los fragmentos de la perla antes de que monstruos malignos se apoderen de los pedazos de esta, lo que provocaría varias catástrofes. Durante su recorrido, InuYasha y Kagome conocen, en orden, a Shippō, Miroku, Sango y Kirara, quienes por situaciones diversas y relacionadas con el pasado de cada uno de ellos, se unen en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama para evitar que caigan en las manos de Naraku, principal antagonista de la serie. Personajes favoritos: *Inuyasha *Higurashi Kagome *Sesshomaru *Kirara *Shippo *Kikyo *Sango *Miroku *Naraku Yumekui Merry thumb|296px|Yumekui merry Yumeji Fujiwara, un joven estudiante que tiene el poder de ver el aura de los sueños de otras personas, y es capaz de predecir qué tipo de sueño tendrán la noche siguiente, esto después de un evento que ocurrió hace 10 años. Desde entonces, comenzó a tener sueños extraños con gatos que le seguían por una razón desconocida, es ahí donde aprende gracias al jefe del ejército de los gatos, John Doe, que su cuerpo es necesario para acceder al mundo real. Un día, cuando estaba a punto de volver a casa después de sus diligencias, una misteriosa chica cae encima de él. Esta chica llamada Merry Nightmare, está buscando una manera de volver a su mundo, es ahí cuando Yumeji decide ayudarla y es donde comienza a enterarse del mundo de los sueños y de los demonios de sueños. Personajes preferidos: *Merry Nightmare *Yumeji Tokyo Innocent thumb|271px|Tokyo innocent Con el Destino de encontrar una esposa, El Youkai Adolescente viene a Tokyo desde una pequeña isla: Hanzou. Una Doncella que desarrollo una constitucion Youkai Atrayente:Mei Ichijouji. Con el paraiso Youkai "Tokyo" como escenario. Personajes favoritos: *Hanzo *Mei Zombie Loan Zombie-loan.jpg|Zombie loan zombie.jpg|Zombie Loan vbnmk.jpg|Shiba Zombie Loan.jpg|Zombie Loan. Shito, Michiru y Chika Michiru Kita es una chica que posee ojos de Shinigami, por lo que puede ver "collares negros" alrededor de los cuellos de las personas. Un anillo gris simboliza la muerte inminente de la persona, cuando aparece alrededor de su cuello pero es invisible a la gente normal. Pasado el tiempo, el anillo se torna más oscuro, y una vez que esté totalmente a negro, la persona muere. Chika Akatsuki y Shito Tachibana, dos muchachos compañeros de clase de la protagonista, tienen anillos negros alrededor de sus cuellos, pero para su sorpresa no están muertos. Esto se debe a que los dos muchachos hicieron un contrato con una oficina secreta de préstamo llamada Zombie-Loan. Para mantenerse con vida, los dos tienen que buscar a zombis para la oficina. Cuando Michiru se junta con ellos, su vida se vuelve más complicada. Personajes favoritos: *Shito Tachibana *Chika Akatsuki *Michiru Kita, "La Irregularidad" *Shiba Koko ni Iru Yo! La serie se centra en torno a una chica llamada Hikage que se describe a sí misma como "simple". Ella es una Koko ni Iru Yok.jpg|Koko ni iru yo Koko ni Iru Yoke.jpg|Koko ni iru yo koko ni iru yop.jpg|Koko ni iru yo! niña muy tímida e insegura. Debido a su actitud no asertiva y poco apreciada a la belleza, se encuentra constantemente ignorada por sus compañeros de clase y tiene un tiempo difícil para hacer amigos en la escuela. En el primer capítulo del manga, Hikage comienza la escuela media, comprometiéndose a superar su soledad y encontrar amigos.Pero su compañero Hinata comienza a fijarse en ella en el primer volumen. Ella se apoya en sus ambiciones por dos amigos en línea BlackRabbit (KuroUsagi) y MegaPig (SuperCerdo) que leen su blog sobre el girasol que ella planto y cuida. Una trama romántica y triste. A algunos baches se producen a lo largo del camino como Hikage crece más cerca de Hinata, como el acoso y chismes. Cuando más tarde se defiende a sí misma que ha ganado el reconocimiento y el respeto de la clase, pero lo más importante que obtuvo la confianza en sí misma. Personajes favoritos: *Hikage Sumino *Teru Mikami *Hinata Muto Shiawase kissa Sanchoume thumb|left|Shiawase Kissa SanchoumeLa historia de Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume tiene lugar en una cafetería-pastelería. Uru es la protagonista. Su madre acaba de volver a casarse y ella se ha mudado para poder dejar la casa un poco libre al nuevo matrimonio. Su aspecto físico es el de una niña pequeño debido a su cara infantil y a su corta estatura, algo que a Uru le molesta mucho. Un día termina en este local y comienza a trabajar allí. Sus dos nuevos compañeros de trabajo son algo totalmente especial, un chico que se queda dormido cada poco tiempo y que para despertarlo es necesario darle comida "el Chico Raro", y otro sin expresión facial, el "El Rey Demonio". Personaje favoritos: *Ichiro *Satsuki Shindo *Uru Takamura Starry Sky starry.jpg|Starry Sky Starry_aquarius.jpg|Aquarius starry_capricornio.jpg|Capricorn starry_sky.jpg|Starry Sky starry_sky_1.jpg|Starry Sky starry_sky_3.jpg|Starry Sky Tsukiko se ha matriculado en una escuela que anteriormente era masculina. Debido a que el lugar donde esta la escuela es convenente mente rural y los programas esducativos son muy exclusivos, hasta ahora, Tsukiko a sido la unica chica inscrita en la esscuela. En la academia conocera a doce chicos que son la personificación de las doce constelaciones del zodiaco Shinrei Tantei Yakumo yakumo.jpg|Yakumo yakumo2.jpg|Yakumo y Haruka yakumo3.jpg|Yakumo La historia se centra en un chico de secundaria , Yakumo Saitou que nació con ojos de distintos colores. Su ojo izquierdo rojo tiene la habilidad de ver espíritus y fantasmas. así con la ayuda de Haruka Ozawa empiezan la investigación de las distintas causas de los espíritus todavía vinculados con la tierra. Hakushaku to Yousei hakushaku.jpg|Hakushaku to Yousei yousei.jpg|Hakushaku to yousei La historia se desarrolla en la Inglaterra victoriana. De ello se desprende las aventuras de Lydia Carlton, de 17 años, quien es apodada "Doctora de hadas" debido a su interés en las hadas. Su vida toma un giro de 180 grados cuando conoce a Edgar J.C Ashenbert, el "Legendario Conde Caballero Azul" y su tripulación, en un viaje por mar a Londres. Edgar contrata a Lydia como asesora durante su búsqueda para obtener un tesoro; la espada que se suponía iba a ser entregada a él por su familia. Mis Metas *Graduarme de la Academia Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *Llegar a las 200 ediciones *Ser 3ª Oficial Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *Llegar a las 300 ediciones Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *Llegar a las 400 ediciones Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *Llegar a las 500 ediciones Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *Ser Teniente Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *Llegar a las 700 ediciones Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *Llegar a las 1000 ediciones ''En Progreso... *Ser Capitana En Progreso... Artículos *Crear 5 Artículos Archivo:15px-Tick_verde.svg.png *Crear 10 Artículos *Crear 15 Artículos *Crear mi Personaje Navegación